Just Commit
by brittana11
Summary: Santana and Brett have been together for years. Santana wants more of a commitment from him, but he's not sure if he's ready for it.


**This is part of my genderswap request group of stories.**

 **Just Commit**

Santana wakes up snuggled into her longtime boyfriend Brett Piece. They have a house together in New Jersey where she is a well-known lawyer and Brett owns a dance studio. They've been together for ten years since their junior year in high school. She snuggles more into him smiling. Today is the day she knows it. They have a date tonight and she's sure that he's going to propose. She's been hinting for over a year that she wants to get married.

"B," Santana whispers climbing completely on top of him.

"San I'm trying to sleep." Brett whines trying to flip over.

"But I'm hungry for your amazing pancakes." Santana pouts running her fingers over his abs.

"Can't you wait until I naturally get up?" Brett asks now waking up.

"No I'm hungry now and now you're awake." Santana says leaning down to kiss him.

"Okay fine I'll make you pancakes so long as you get off of me. I can't move with you on top of me." Brett tells her.

Santana jumps off of him and runs into the bathroom to pee.

"Yeah I don't need any help at all!" Brett shouts towards her.

"I have to pee and take a shower!" Santana shouts back. "I'm meeting Quinn in an hour to go shopping for our date tonight." she says.

At this point Brett has left the room and is down in the kitchen. By the time Santana comes down a half hour later everything is ready.

"Thanks B," Santana says giving him a kiss as she grabs the cup of coffee out of his hands.

"No need to thank me I know you'd just have coffee if I don't make you breakfast and you know it's the most important meal of the day." Brett says handing her a plate of pancakes with bacon on the side.

Santana just smiles at her very thoughtful man. She quickly eats the food before kissing him on the cheek and leaving. Brett smiles as he cleans up and heads to the shower himself. Sam is coming over in an hour to watch the game and he'd prefer to have the list of chores his girlfriend left for him. After his quick shower he vacuums the house, cleans out the guest bedroom and moved the lawn before Sam arrives.

"You got a list of chores too." Sam says as he opens his car door.

"Yep on my one day off San loves to load me up with chores." Brett says putting the lawn mower away and leading Sam into the house.

"Doesn't it bother you that you have to do all the chores?" Sam asks.

"I don't do all of them." Brett says. "San does the laundry, cleans the dishes, buys everything so I don't have to go shopping." he lists off.

"Okay, okay I get it, but I do most of the chores in my and Quinn's apartment." Sam says.

"That's because you don't work and she does." Brett points out.

"Hey I'm in between jobs." Sam counters.

"Enough of this talk let's watch the game." Brett says.

With that they sit and watch the first half of the Knicks, Clippers game. Both shouting at the TV, but not saying anything to the other. That is until an engagement ring commercial comes on.

"So has Santana been mentioning wanting to get married?" Sam asks.

"No why?" Brett asks frowning.

"Well it's just that you and Santana have been together a lot longer than me and Quinn and Quinn's starting to drop hints." Sam says.

"San and me are good right now no need to rock the boat yet." Brett says shrugging.

"But what if she gets pregnant man." Sam asks. "I'm not really religious, but I sure wouldn't want my child born out of wedlock." he adds.

"Trust me whenever we decide to have kids then I'll pop the question." Brett says.

"Dude what are you two waiting for? I mean you both have good jobs and you already have a house. I don't get why you are waiting to have kids." Sam says shocked that his friend isn't more ready for this stuff since he's only been dating Quinn for two years and they're already ready or Quinn is.

"We have talked about having kids, but nothing serious. Honestly we're both happy being free to travel and party still." Brett says.

"You're so damn lucky." Sam says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So you think that Brett's finally going to propose?" Quinn asks as they look through dresses at a little boutique.

"Yes I think he's going to do it tonight." Santana happily says.

"You're so lucky I've been dropping hints like crazy at Sam, but I don't think he's getting it." Quinn says.

"Yeah well I've been dropping hints for three years now and he's just about to you could be in for a wait." Santana tells her.

"I don't know if I can be as patient as you've been." Quinn says.

They continue to chatter as they look for dresses discussing everything under the sun. By the time they finally make it back to the house they only have two hours to get ready. Quinn's getting ready here too.

"Hey honey we'll be upstairs getting ready." Santana says running in only pausing to give Brett a kiss.

"Remember that we're leaving in two hours." Quinn shouts to Sam.

"We know!" they both shout back.

"I'll take a shower in the guest bathroom you can use mine." Santana offers.

"No thank you who knows what you and Brett have been up to in there." Quinn says. "I'll take the guest bathroom."

"Whatever I'll meet you back here in twenty." Santana tells her.

After taking a shower they do their hair sitting side by side.

"I'm going with light makeup Brett likes that best." Santana says combing her hair out.

"Are you leaving your hair down?" Quinn asks.

"Yes,"

"Well I think it looks good. I'm also going with light makeup I prefer the more natural look." Quinn says.

"It suits you better I think." Santana says.

"Thanks,"

Meanwhile downstairs the men look at the clock and realize they should probably get ready now.

"So man why are we doing this double date again?" Sam asks as he gets dressed in his black tux.

"Because San and I go on a date at least once a week and you asked if you and Quinn could come this week since Quinn's been bugging you about going on a date. And you didn't want to have to plan it yourself." Brett tells him getting his dark blue tux on.

"Oh right. I hate you for that you know." Sam says.

"What are you blabbering on about?" Brett asks.

"Well you always take Santana on these amazing dates that she brags to Quinn about. It makes me look bad." Sam says.

"Well that's your own damn fault." Brett grumbles as he puts his tie on.

"Hence why I'm coming with you." Sam says.

"Well you ask me why we are-"

"I know man it was a momentary lapse of brain function." Sam says, but stops when he sees the two women come walking down.

He elbows Brett who grumbles as he looks up.

"Wow San," Brett breaths walking over to her. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"You look very dashing. I didn't know you were going to wear your suit." Santana says.

"I want to look my best for our date." Brett says giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Sam?" Quinn says tapping her foot.

"You look lovely honey." Sam says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana you're so lucky Brett's already trained." Quinn says as they're shown to their table.

"Hey," Sam says.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks.

"He knows when to complement you, open your door and what a nice restaurant is." Quinn says glaring at Sam.

"Hey," Sam says again as Brett just chuckles.

"It took years plus he was just naturally inclined to do these things." Santana says as Brett pulls out her chair.

"Well you are lucky." Quinn says as she has to pull out her own chair.

"Sam man you need to pick up your game." Brett whispers.

"This place is super fancy and princey." Sam whispers as he opens the menu up and sees the prices.

"I know, but it's nice to be able to take your woman out on a nice date every once in a while." Brett says.

"It is," Santana says hooking her foot with his.

During the whole dinner Santana is waiting for Brett to pop the question. When they finally leave three hours later she thinks that maybe he wants to propose when they're alone.

"I'm stuffed let's head home." Sam says rubbing his belly.

"Really?" Quinn asks.

"Yes babe," Sam says opening her door.

"Come on San let's go for a walk through the park." Brett says wrapping his arm around her.

Quinn raises her eyebrows at Santana who smiles.

"Okay," Santana says laying her head on his chest.

Sam and Quinn drive off and Brett leads Santana into the park. They walk around for a half hour not saying anything just enjoying the fresh air before heading back to the car. That's when Santana realizes that he's not proposing.

"Really?" Santana says stopping at the entrance to the park.

"What? I thought we had a nice night." Brett says frowning at her.

"We've been together for ten years Brett." Santana says like he's supposed to understand what she's talking about.

"Yes baby I know." Brett says still frowning.

"So….." Santana says staring at him.

"Okay San I can't read your mind." Brett says.

"I thought you were going to propose." Santana says.

"Why? I like where we are right now." Brett tells her.

"Because we're ready for the next step in our relationship aren't we?" Santana asks.

Brett knows that this is a loaded question. So he decides to stay silent and wait for her to explain more.

"I'm ready to marry you and I need you to be ready too. I've been waiting for a few years now." Santana tells him.

"I like where we are, weddings put so much pressure on a couple. We don't need that kind of pressure right now." Brett says.

"Brett do you want to marry me?" Santana asks.

"One day yeah, but right now aren't we happy with the way things are now?" Brett asks.

"No Brett we're not." Santana says pulling away from him and walking a few feet away.

"Come on baby." Brett says.

"No I need to know you're really committed to me." Santana says shaking her head.

"Baby you know I am. I've been with you for ten years." Brett says pulling her back into him.

Santana pushes herself away from to give herself space.

"I know, but I need more now." Santana says placing her hands on her belly.

"Why? I thought you were happy with our life." Brett says frowning down at her.

"Because I need more of a commitment from you now." Santana says. "I'm pregnant,"

"You're what?" Brett asks cupping her face.

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby." Santana says smiling. "So I need you to be ready."

Brett takes a deep breath pulling her into his body.

"We're going to have a baby." Brett says picking her up.

"Brett," Santana shrieks. "Put me down."

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby." Brett says. "Well now we need to get married."

"Really? I'm not going to marry you with that lame proposal. Plus I don't want to push you into this." Santana says.

"San you're not pushing me into anything." Brett tells her. "I do want to marry you and even though I think weddings put pressure on couples. And I wasn't sure if right now is a good time, now that a baby is involved I'm ready. I don't want our child born out of wedlock."

"Now that was a better proposal. I'll marry you." Santana says smiling. "You know you've made my day."

"I'm sorry that I've made you wait so long." Brett whispers learning down to kiss her.

"It was worth it." Santana says.

Brett wraps his arms around her walking them back to their car. Once they reach the car he stops her and reaches into the glove department pulling out a small box. He turns around and gets down on one knee.

"Santana Marie Lopez will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Brett asks.

"Oh my god yes!" Santana says throwing herself into his arms.

He puts the ring gently on her finger.

"You've had a ring." Santana says shoving him.

"I was just waiting for you to finally either tell me that we need to get married or tell me you wanted to have babies." Brett tells her.

Santana leans into him all smiles. They're really going to be getting married.

"I love you two." Brett says placing his hand on her belly.

"I love you too."


End file.
